Calling the Captain
by Lydia E. Nheers
Summary: Separated by a knee injury and an overnight trip to NY, Douglas calls Martin to check up on him. Their phone call quickly turns to...other things.


**AN: I don't own Cabin Pressure, and I don't have anyone to Brit-pick so all mistakes are firmly my own. This is my first time publishing a work that approaches the sexual arena and I hope you enjoy it. **

Douglas settled into his motel room and put his bag down. It was a shabby, yet grime free motel somewhere in New York City. For once, he didn't have to share with anyone else, though, he would have enjoyed sharing with Martin.

He and his Captain had been together for over a year, and Martin had moved in two months ago. The crew at MJN knew all about it, and Carolyn always put them together on overnights. After all, a room with one bed was cheaper than a room with two, which was probably the only reason why she supported her Captain and First Officer's more than professional relationship. She had however, warned them that any _funny_ business on her plane and she would swiftly sack them both. To which they had nodded demurely until she dismissed them both, and they immediately shagged on the flight deck. After all, as Douglas had pointed out to an adorably blushed, scandalized and slightly frightened Martin when it was over, they were waiting for their client, Arthur wasn't there yet, and as Douglas had also reminded him with a nibble to his earlobe which he knew made Martin weak in the knees, even just after shagging; their business had been far from _funny_.

This was the first time he hadn't had to share a room on an overnight. The reason was obvious. Martin wasn't on this one. He had injured his knee the day before at his man with a van job, and the doctor had told him he wouldn't be able to fly or work from his van a week. Douglas, who had accompanied Martin to the hospital (being the one who forced him there in the first place), noticed that Martin looked more pained about that announcement than he had when he came home hardly able to stand on. So Herc had been recruited to fill in on flights where they were required to have more than one pilot and Arthur hadn't accompanied them on this trip as Douglas had asked him to stay with Martin for that day as he couldn't really walk yet and Douglas wasn't there to look after him.

It was a boring flight with no passengers. They were picking a family of five and most of their possessions up in the morning in New York City to fly them back home to Fitton as they were moving there. So at least on the return trip, Carolyn will be out of their hair as she will have passengers to tease, even if she will have to provide the in-flight meal herself.

Douglas took a quick shower and put on just his pair of pants. He, Carolyn and Herc had already eaten dinner at a little restaurant near the motel and retired for the evening. He got into bed and pulled out his mobile and dialed Martin. A quick calculation told him that it would be getting on one in the morning in England, but if he knew his Martin, he would be awake and waiting for a call.

He was not disappointed. Martin answered on the first ring. "Hello. Douglas. How are you? How's G-ERTI?" he asked anxiously.

"Fine, love. We're all just fine. Well _we're_fine. The aeroplane is as fine as G-ERTI ever is. At least nothing fell off the old girl today. How are you?"

_"Bored."_ He replied almost angrily. "I've been stuck in this bloody house all day. I can't do anything but hobble from the loo and back. So I've been playing board games. With Arthur. All. Day."

Douglas winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Martin." He soothed. "We will be leaving for Fitton at ten am here, and so we'll be back in the evening."

"Not soon enough" the Captain grumbled in reply. He could _hear_him pouting, the image was adorable.

"Did you eat?" Douglas asked in concern. He had made sure to leave edible meals in the refrigerator for Arthur to reheat in the microwave, but the steward had a magical ability. He could burn anything if someone was foolish enough to give him unsupervised access to a microwave. The adage was that he could burn water, and Douglas was pretty sure he's seen him actually do it once.

"Yes. I was able to oversee the heating. And the step-by-step instructions helped." Martin's voice became more relaxed. "I miss you, you sod."

"I miss you too." Douglas smiled softly. "What time did Arthur eventually leave?"

"Around ten or so. We had dinner and then we watched a film, then he left, promising to be back in the morning." He took a breath. "He really isn't bad company, and I'm grateful you asked him to babysit me and to Carolyn letting him, really, I am. I'm just bored and I want to go back to work."

"I know. But it's only a week. Think of it as an impromptu holiday."

"A holiday is jetting off to the Cayman Islands for a week with you. Not three hours of Cluedo with Arthur Shappey." He said darkly.

"_Three hours_?" Douglas asked, horrified.

"It took me an hour and a half to explain just why Dr. Black couldn't possibly have done it."

He whistled. "You have my sympathies, my love." Douglas wanted so badly to be home, in bed and running his hands through Martin's gingery curls. He wanted to kiss him and hold him close, making sure his knee was properly elevated as he was positive that Martin wasn't doing it right, and Arthur was a clot and letting him up and walking.

Martin had brought out Douglas' protective and domestic side. Not that Martin was incapable of fending for himself; over ten years of scraping by, completely on his own had proven that plenty. Martin may be short and skinny and easily flustered during emergencies, but he was much tougher than he looked. Certainly much tougher than anyone ever gave him credit for; even Douglas himself when they first met.

In reality, Martin Crieff was the bravest and best man he had ever known. His passion was flying and he found a way to do it at any cost. And even though he had moved in with him and didn't have to pay rent anymore, he absolutely refused to give up his van job, determined to pay his share of the bills. "I'm not going to be a charity case, Douglas" he had insisted, putting his foot firmly down. So he continued to kill himself, working like a demon just so he could fly. Douglas admired that and it was one of the biggest reasons he loved him. Not that he would admit that aloud.

And then, on top of all of that, Martin was endlessly loyal to the little circle of friends and family he had created for himself. To Douglas' immense guilt, he even turned down the job with Air Caledonia so he could remain the Captain and stay at MJN. At Martin's insistence, Douglas was the only one to know that. Arthur was still under the impression that Martin had been kidding about the job offer, and they never told Carolyn. When Martin admitted it to him and defiantly said that he would say no more about it, that it was done and they had already hired someone for the position, Douglas had kissed him for the first time, and they had been together since. And while he knew that he had stayed not just for him, but for Carolyn and Arthur as well, not to mention his captain's position, Martin later on in the hazy afterglow of their frantic shag, admitted that he had been harbouring feelings for him for a long while.

And now, his poor Captain was stuck on the ground. At least, Douglas would be joining him tomorrow evening, and had two days off after that. Then a quick flight to Paris and back which would only take the day, then another three days off. (Quick day trips on two of those days and Herc offered to take them off his hands for one hundred quid.) Then Martin would be able to fly again, which was good because the week after that, they had a three day trip to Osaka and back; and Douglas would have sought out the nearest dodgy restaurant that served fugu if he had to sit in a flight deck with Hercules Shipwright for seventy two hours.

"Thank you." Martin replied. "What are you doing tonight? It's only…" he paused a moment. Douglas could hear him counting under his breath "eight PM in New York."

"Nothing. I'm in bed, actually. We had dinner at a small Italian restaurant near the motel and I thought I'd turn in early."

"Really? There's so much to see, at least a walk would be interesting." Douglas detected a note of envy mixed with longing in Martin's voice and made a mental note to make sure they took their next holiday there. That is, if Carolyn ever gave them one.

"Well, we have to schlep a family of five's possessions into the hold bright and early tomorrow morning." He pointed out.

"I suppose that's true."

Douglas paused a moment. "I wish you were here." He said quietly. It was the first night they had been apart since Martin moved in, and he knew that fact was not lost on him.

"I really wish I was there." Martin let out a breath. "I really do."

"The motel is surprisingly nice. Clean and the bed is rather comfortable."

"Would it have been large enough to fit two?"

"Well, maybe not two normal sized blokes. But one slightly pudgy and one enormously skinny chap could fit just fine, if they exercise a little creativity."

"You aren't pudgy." Martin replied stoutly. As he always did whenever Douglas was disparaging about his body.

"Martin. I'm under no illusions about my looks. Middle age claimed me for its own quite a number of years ago. I'm not the lean and mean man of my youth." Douglas chuckled. "I know you find me attractive, and I don't need you to reassure me."

"I do though. I find you" Douglas could hear him inhale slightly "very attractive indeed."

Douglas' voice dropped slightly. "I know. Thank you, love."

Martin was silent for a few moments before saying quietly "and if I were there right now, I would show you just how attracted to you I am."

"Oh, would you now?" Douglas asked with interest. "And just how would you go about doing that?"

"Well. Erm. You did just say that…" he coughed "you did say that the bed would be big enough if we exercised creativity. I would…erm…be…creative." Martin was stammering and Douglas saw so clearly a blush creeping over his cheeks and matching his vividly red hair in his mind that it was like having Martin right there beside him.

He resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn't like Martin to talk about this kind of stuff, and the fact that he was at all, or at least trying to, meant that he truly wanted to be there with him, and if he laughed, Martin would just hang up and never broach the subject again.

Douglas had forever been trying to coax the more daring side to Martin. He knew it must exist, after all, they had shagged in the plane not ten minutes after being expressly warned not to. But on the other hand, that had been it for Martin's escapades. That one time and that seemed to be all he was interested in. He always put a firm stop to Douglas' advances whilst in public. He wouldn't even go beyond light kissing and spooning in their hotel rooms. "We need to maintain professionalism, Douglas" He always said before moving away from him, and if they were in their room for the night, sometimes take to the loo for a while before coming back to bed surprisingly cold and wet.

Even at home, Martin was shy. He hardly initiated sex, and he always maintained a firm grip on his self-control, never allowing himself to vocalize or even moan loudly. The one time he ever said "fuck" in bed had him blushing hard and then stammering an apology, and it took Douglas nearly ten minutes to convince him that it was _more_than okay before he could keep going.

So Douglas was more than interested to hear Martin even attempt to talk this way. So he decided to try and coax him to keep going. "And just how would you be creative, Martin?" he pitched his voice lower, letting him know he was interested and serious about wanting an answer.

"I…erm…I don't know." He hesitated. "I would have you on...on your back. And me…on…top….of…you?" Martin floundered and coughed before letting out a half frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, Douglas. You know I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"No. I think you are. I think you're _very_good at this kind of thing." Douglas purred into the phone. "So we'd be here in this hotel room with me flat on my back and you on top of me. Would sir be wearing any clothes?"

"Well, it is July. And New York can be hot. So…no." Martin sounded marginally more relaxed. "I doubt Carolyn sprang for air conditioning."

"I do have a box. But it's broken." He conceded. "Back to the topic at hand. Would we both be nude in this scenario, or just you?"

"Oh no. You too. It wouldn't make sense for me to be and you not to be."

"And so we're both naked and you're on top of me. Do any ideas come to mind?" Douglas asked, the very first stirrings of interest hitting him.

"Well…" Douglas could hear him take a breath. "I would kiss you. Being so close to you, I wouldn't be able to resist."

Very good. Now they were getting somewhere. "And I would happily return the favour." Douglas answered quietly, rewarding him. "And then?"

"We would do that for a while." Martin said right away and Douglas imagined him closing his eyes, thinking with that blush still faint on his cheeks and neck.

"We would do that. You love snogging." Douglas said quietly. "Remember the night before you hurt your knee? We snogged in bed for what seemed like hours."

"That's because I love the feel of your mouth on mine, and that thing where you put your hands in my hair." He answered with a slightly shaky exhale. "Douglas…should we stop now?" He asked after about five seconds of pregnant silence.

"Stop what? We're just having a chat." He replied, feigning innocence.

"You're…trying to get me worked up."

"Is it working?"

A slight hesitation. "Yes."

"It is for me too, you know."

"Really?" Martin's voice took on an astonished tone.

"Yes. Really. I find you incredibly attractive, Martin." Douglas pitched his voice lower and spoke in that gravelly way that he knew sent shivers down Martin's spine. "If you were here and unhurt, I would ravish you. I wouldn't be to stop myself, my love. I love kissing you, touching you and all the rest of it."

He was gratified as he heard another shaky breath. "I feel the same about you. God…sometimes when we're on the overnights and you're right there. In bed. Sometimes, I just want to…to…shag you all night."

Douglas' cock twitched at the words and he let out an exhale. "Why don't you? You know I would be…more than amiable."

"You know why. We need to be professional on the job."

"But when we're alone in our hotel room, we aren't on the job. We aren't flying or even on the plane. We are just two blokes…in a hotel room."

"But…what if…" Martin hesitated a moment. "What if we were overheard?"

"By whom? No one knows us there, so who cares?"

"By Carolyn? By _Arthur?"_ Martin's voice grew higher pitched like it always did when he was on the verge of panicking. "What if…what if we were overheard and then Carolyn decided that we weren't allowed to room together, or worse, she sacked one of us? Or told us that we could either be together or she would sack one of us? What would we do then? Douglas, I can't lose you. Nor can I lose flying. You two are all that I have." His voice grew quicker and it dawned on the First Officer. Martin didn't know. Oh god.

"I suppose that thought does kill the mood somewhat." Douglas replied soothingly "Oh, Martin. Why didn't you ever tell me _that_ was the reason why? Didn't you realize that ever since we began…this, Carolyn has been booking her and Arthur's room on another floor? Or when the motel is on one floor, they're always in a different part of it?"

"Really?" Martin asked, doubtful relief creeping into his voice.

"Yes. I asked her to. In exchange for the bottle of Talisker on every Birling Day from now on."

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?!"_Martin exclaimed. "All this time, I could have been more relaxed instead of up all night, worrying about everything?"

"I'm sorry, Martin. I thought you knew. Maybe not that I orchestrated it perhaps, but that they always happened to have wildly different numbers than us."

There was about ten seconds of silence, then he let out a huff of air before replying, "I suppose I should have noticed. That's why Carolyn was looking so smug last Birling Day and muttered something about payback."

"Yes."

"And you did all that…just so I'd be more comfortable?"

"Of course I did. Look, Martin, I know that this…kind of stuff makes you nervous. Even at home when we're alone together, you're pretty shy in bed. Coupled with the fact that I know you're also nervous about looking like a professional captain at all times. Though, lord knows that ridiculous hat of yours screams louder than you ever could mid-shag." He said it fondly, and he knew Martin would take it as such. "I had just hoped that by making you more comfortable, it would bring you out of your shell a little. Abroad and hopefully, at home as well."

"I can't believe you did that just for me. Thank you." Martin replied and Douglas knew he was smiling soppily into the mobile, and that caused him to do the same.

"So. Erm" He cleared his throat and Douglas could hear him shifting on their bed. "Back to our little scenario." Martin began after a few moments pause. "Kissing."

"Yes. Kissing." Douglas closed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard. He wasn't sure where this would eventually go, but he curious to see just how far Martin would take it.

"Eventually, I would start…kissing your neck." His voice was definitely getting more relaxed, he noted. "There is that spot just below your ear that when I kiss it, you shiver." Martin added.

Douglas did shiver, unconsciously putting two fingers on that very spot. "And what happens when you bite it gently?"

"You moan softly." Martin breathed. "I love that sound. That tiny little noise you make and I'm not even touching your cock. Yet."

Douglas rewarded him with a little noise from the back of his throat; an almost whimper, his cock definitely taking an interest. "You're already making me hard, my love."

The Captain echoed the noise back. "I love that I can do that to you." Douglas heard a sudden rustling noise. "Martin. Did you just remove your pants?" He asked softly.

"No. I just lowered them. I didn't want to have to stand up." He answered. "I'm getting hard too." Douglas noticed that Martin didn't have a trace of embarrassment in his voice now. This was good. Very good indeed.

"You're biting and kissing that spot on my neck. What do you imagine I'm doing to you?" Douglas asked, trying to encourage him more.

"You're running your hands up and down my back, dragging your nails lightly over my skin." He answered. "I love it when you do that. It raises goosebumps every time. Then I move my teeth to your earlobe, nibbling slightly harder, breathing in your ear."

Another noise escaped his throat. "And then I'd move my head so then I could kiss your mouth again. My hands would squeeze your beautiful arse."

Martin let out a small moan and Douglas returned it. "Then I'd start caressing your chest. Finding your nipple and rolling it in my fingers." The Captain took a shaky breath after he finished that sentence.

Douglas did what Martin described and moaned slightly louder. "I'm doing that now…and pretending it's you doing it to me." He whispered. "You feel so good, Martin." His cock was fully hard now, and it was a real effort to keep his hands above his waist. He silently removed his pants and made sure there were tissues on the bedside table. "I would duck my head and take your nipple into my mouth, using my teeth and tongue on it."

Douglas heard a gasp and then a groan. "I'm hard now. I'm so damned hard." Martin panted into the mobile.

"Me too, my love. Me too" Douglas replied. "It doesn't take much to get our motors running. Thank god."

"Indeed." A slight chuckle then a short pause. "Are…are you…?"

"No. Not yet." Douglas knew what he was asking. "But oh god, do I want to."

"Me neither. But oh, _Douglas."_

"God, remember that time on G-ERTI?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes. I do. That was….oh that was."

"That was what?" he prompted.

"That was the most…incredibly _exciting_ thing I have ever done" he answered. "The one and only time I've ever done anything like _that_in public."

"Describe it to me." Douglas demanded, voice taking on a growling tone.

"You were there."

"Describe it to me anyway. I want to hear those filthy words coming out of your perfect mouth."

"Okay. First we got onto the flight deck and locked the door." Martin started, his breathing quickening slightly. "Then we made sure that no one was around and we began kissing. God, it felt amazing, and naughty. Your tongue was in my mouth and your hips were pressed against mine." He let out a repressed noise as he exhaled, gathering his thoughts before speaking again, voice pitched lower. "Your hands began tangling in my hair, pulling the way you know I like. And then..." his voice trailed off and he shuddered. "Before I knew it, you were on your knees in front of me."

Douglas moaned in encouragement. "Martin. I can't resist anymore. Touch yourself, love. Touch yourself and keep talking."

"Are you? Will…you..? He asked, uncertainly.

"Oh yes. Oh _god_ yes." He reached down and began stroking himself slowly, letting out a louder moan. It felt so _bloody good._ Hearing Martin breathing heavily into the phone, listening to his voice, imagining him here was driving him mad. "God Martin. Oh good lord please keep _talking."_

He could hear the sound of rustling and then a low moan. "You…you…you then lowered my trousers and then my pants. Then you looked at me with _that_look." Martin groaned again. "Oh this feels so…fucking good. It's a wank, I know, but it almost feels like you."

"I feel the same." Douglas ran his thumb over the head on the upstroke and let out another groan. "Oh _please_, Martin. Keep going." His own breathing got faster and harder, as he listened to Martin pleasuring himself. He had had phone sex in the past of course, but not like this. This felt incredibly filthy and new and exciting. Martin's voice was unbelievably sexy when he let himself go and forgot to care about how he was being perceived. Every pant and small moan that he didn't even know he was making shot straight to Douglas' cock and he _knew_ he wasn't going to last long.

"Then at last, you took me into your mouth. And oh _god,_ I thought I'd come right then and there. You are so good at it. You ran your tongue up and down my hard cock and then you took all of me in there and I swear I felt the back of your _throat._" His voice was low and heady and Douglas imagined Martin splayed out on their bed, hand moving up and down and eyes closed. The image caused him to gasp into the mobile as he heard Martin moaning. "I gripped your thick hair and you groaned right on me. Then I began moving shallowly in and out of your perfect, wet mouth."

"Oh _fuck_ Martin." Douglas panted. He felt precome and he began smearing it as he stroked, making the going a little easier. "You're so good at this." He began moving faster. "You're so incredibly sexy, my love. Your voice alone does things to me that no one has ever done. And your body drives me completely wild." His hips jerked upward and his hand tightened slightly. "Oh god, please don't stop." He was begging now, and he couldn't give any less of a toss if he tried. Martin was all that was important. His voice. His pants and breaths and moans. Him, in their bed in their home, wanking to the sound of Douglas wanking thousands of miles away.

"Oh god, I want you here right now. I want your mouth on me again. I want to suck you off." Martin was completely forgetting himself, and saying things that Douglas never imagined would ever come out of him. It was _so bloody hot_. "I want to rut with you and against you until we both come, getting it all over our stomachs and chests. I want your cock in my arse. Remember when you did that to me for the first time? Oh god, I thought I would die from pleasure. As…as you slammed into me over and over again. Oh god, do you remember that? I want to do it to you. I want to feel what it's like to be inside you. I'm always on the receiving end, am I'm sure you're so hot and bloody tight. Oh God. Fuck, Douglas. Imagine that. Imagine you sitting on my hard cock."

Douglas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely this was not his Martin Crieff. The man who barely spoke in bed. The man who could hardly articulate more than 'like that" and "oh yes." And "Douglas." Yet he was swearing and saying all these deliciously filthy things. Douglas had never been more aroused as he moved faster. His hips began snapping up more frequently, creating a rhythm that matched his strokes. He felt twenty years younger. He began adding a twist to the upstroke and he groaned louder and grunting into the mobile, letting Martin hear everything that he was doing to him. He wanted his lover to know exactly how _he_ affected him. How_he_ could reduce the almighty SkyGod to nothing more than a whimpering mass of jelly begging him not to stop, with nothing more than his voice. Martin was always so insecure about himself and finally, _finally_, he was starting to see just what Douglas had been trying to convince him of for a year. Douglas could already hear the self-confidence increasing, and even _that_was sexy.

For his part, Martin seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to speak. He just grunted and moaned and Douglas could faintly hear his skin being rhythmically stroked. He remembered what Martin looked like while wanking and the image coupled with the noises he was making was nearly enough to melt the First Officer's brain.

" Another pause and gasping moan. "Douglas…Oh Douglas, I'm getting close. I'm getting so _fucking _close."

"Come for me" He groaned and his hand moved faster and harder on himself. He was getting closer to the edge, but he wanted Martin to go first. He wanted to hear the sound of his tightly wound Captain completely losing it. "Come for me, my love. Come and let me hear you do it. Please. Please come for me."

There was a shuddering inhale, a sharp gasp and a high pitched, whimper. Then Douglas heard Martin cry out "Oh…oh fuck! Oh fuck me, Douglas!" and then a series of pants and grunts. The image of Martin coming hard into his own hand, spilling over, groaning his name, caused him to surrender to his own orgasm. He moaned Martin's name and his eyes rolled back at the force of it.

Finally, Douglas floated gently back down to earth and he heard Martin's breathing steadying and slowing down. "Douglas?" came Martin's sated voice. "Hey Douglas. Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm right here, oh god." He reached over and got a tissue from the bedside table and wiped himself off clumsily with one hand. There was quite a lot of it. "Martin, that was magnificent."

"It was for me. But…was it good for you too?" A note of nervousness entered his voice.

"It was amazing." Douglas soothed, and he knew that if they were together, he would be stroking Martin's hair and kissing his cheek and forehead. "Martin, I love you so much. I can't believe you said all that."

He chuckled. "I can't believe I did it either. I just…once I started and I couldn't stop. It just came pouring out of me and when I heard what it was doing to you, it made it even easier to keep talking."

"It was wonderful. It really was. Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Martin breathed deeply and then Douglas heard a muffled yawn.

"It's one in the morning, isn't it?" He asked, realizing the time difference again.

"One thirty." The captain replied, stifling another yawn.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called so late."

"Don't apologise. I was up, and would have been anxious if I didn't get a call. Plus, well, I enjoyed myself immensely. And…well…thank you. I think I needed to learn how to…how to let go a little."

"And I'm glad you did. I just want you to enjoy sex as much as you possibly can."

"I love you so much, Douglas." Martin said, voice growing a little emotional. A result of hormone release, the First Officer knew.

"And I love you too. I really, really do. Sleep now, Martin." He said. "If you were here now, we would drift off to sleep in each other's arms. You would be tucked in under my arm and your head would be on my chest. I'd kiss your head and breathe in your scent until I fell asleep."

Douglas heard Martin make a sleepy sound and then yawn again. "I would love that. And I can't wait for you to be home with me. Can I sleep with my head on your chest tomorrow night?"

"Of course you can, darling. Tomorrow night and every other night. I promise."

"Okay." He sighed quietly. "Douglas?"

"Hmm?" he yawned softly. Exhaustion from the day and the frankly amazing phone sex was hitting him quickly.

"I am really happy we're together."

"So am I. You make an old fool incredibly happy."

"You're not old."

"Getting there, darling."

"Not for a long time."

"Fair enough. Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep. Goodnight love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. Hurry home."

"I will. As fast as G-ERTI will let me fly." He hung up his mobile and put it on the table. The battery would be close to dead by tomorrow evening, but it was more than worth it. He got up, washed his hands and stomach quickly and came back to the bed. He'd shower again in the morning.

When he switched the light off and closed his eyes, he could almost feel Martin's body on his chest. And as Douglas fell asleep, he could have sworn that he could smell Martin's hair under his nose.


End file.
